I'll Find You
by mrsjackturner
Summary: 50 drabbles chronicling the relationship of Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.  Hogwarts years and beyond.  RL/SB
1. First Kiss

Title: I'll Find You

Pairing: Remus/Sirius

Summary: 50 drabbles chronicling the relationship of Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Hogwarts years and beyond.

Disclaimer: Characters and world belong to J.K Rowling and not me. I'm just borrowing them.

Rating: PG-13

AN: Prompts taken from the LJ community 100-prompts.

**First Kiss**

Sirius Black had been raised properly. He had been brought up to be the perfect little gentleman. So when he visited Remus in the infirmary, after they revealed they all knew the truth, Sirius did what felt right. As he left, Sirius leant over the side of the bed and pressed his lips delicately to the other boy's cheek; just as he did when bidding his mother goodbye. Only with Remus it was better, because Sirius actually liked him.

Sirius did not see a confused Remus lift a bandaged hand to touch his cheek where Sirius' lips had just been.


	2. Final

**Final  
><strong>

It had been a trap. Remus had guessed that beforehand. Sirius had not listened to him.

Too confined.

Too restrained.

Too bored.

Of course he had to help Harry. Of course it had gone wrong.

Remus' fingers gripped the neck of the bottle of Firewhiskey. He did not bother with a glass; drank directly from the bottle. The final time he was alone with Sirius, they had fought. There was nothing he could do to change it.

Remus lurched to his feet and hurled the empty bottle into the fireplace. It shattered in an explosion of glass.

Sirius was gone.


	3. Numb

**Numb**

Remus was certain he should be feeling something right now. He should be excited by what this means. He should be scared in case they are caught. He should be angry that they did this without telling him. Instead, he just felt numb.

The big black dog leapt up at him, planting its huge muddy paws on his chest. It licked his cheek messily. Remus laughed and wiped off the slobber.

The air shifted and, instead of a dog, his boyfriend is standing there. Sirius' arms are wrapped securely around Remus' neck.

Sirius kissed him.

Remus no longer felt numb.


	4. Broken Wings

**Broken Wings**

James was flustered, frantic in his need to help. It worried Remus. He never knew James to be anything other than confident, calm and collected.

Remus looked at Sirius and James' behaviour is understood.

Sirius is no longer flying; no longer soaring above the mere earth-bound mortals. He has been dragged viciously and unceremoniously down to the ground and made to live like one of them. Broken seemingly beyond repair.

Remus lay down, curled around Sirius, and hoped, with every fibre of his being, that he can heal what Sirius' mother broke.

He did not speak.

There were no words.


	5. Melody

**Melody**

"Please, for the love of Merlin, stop."

"Stop what?"

"That noise that sounds like you put McGonagall, in her Animagus form, in a bag which you then swung around your head."

"You mean my singing?"

"Moony, if that is singing, then I never want to hear the song that inspired that awful racket."

"Is it really that bad?"

"Do you honestly want me to answer that?"

"Fine, I'll just keep my mouth shut from now on."

"Oh, don't be like that."

"..."

"Moony?"

"..."

"Remus?"

"..."

"If you open your mouth again... we can put it to a better use."


	6. Rules

**Rules**

Sirius hated rules.

There were always rules: school rules, rules of the Wizarding world, rules that Muggles had. Now, Sirius had to deal with Remus' rules as well.

The guidelines set forth by Moony were just plain cruel. No kissing in public. No touching in public. No sex if Peter or James were in the room. How was Sirius supposed to keep his hands off his ridiculously gorgeous boyfriend? He should be allowed to do what he wanted in the privacy of his own room at the very least.

However, Sirius also knew that rules were made to be broken.


	7. Chocolate

**Chocolate**

He was starting to get seriously unnerved. The kid sitting across from him was staring at him and had been ever since the woman with all of the sweets had visited their compartment. And that had been hours ago.

Ruben, René, Romulus or whatever his name was, was really quiet and nothing like the other boy, James, who was chattering away at Sirius' side. He wished the boy would just stop staring. Surely he could not be that interesting, could he?

Sirius reached out for another chocolate frog and eagerly bit its head off.

The other boy licked his lips.


	8. Nostalgia

**Nostalgia**

"Do you remember this?"

Sirius' finger played with the tattered edge of the photo as he watched three boys romp playfully through mounds of snow. He shook his head in frustration. "No."

"What about this?"

He took the next photograph and the next. Countless memories captured in countless photographs passed through his hands with only the vaguest sense of recognition.

"This?"

He stared down and watched as the image of Remus kissed picture Sirius on the cheek. Sirius unconsciously moved his hand and touched his own cheek in the same place.

"I remember," he said with a smile. "I remember."


	9. Heartbeat

**Heartbeat**

The steady tattoo beat out comfortingly into his ear. Remus lay with his head resting gently on Sirius' chest as the other man slept. Dust motes danced lazily in the early morning light that bled through the window. There was nowhere else he would rather be, Remus mused, wrapped securely in his lovers arms in. There was nothing else he would rather be doing.

Well maybe there was one thing.

Remus slowly trailed his fingers down Sirius' chest, delighting in how the heartbeat against his ear sped up. A hitch in Sirius' breathing told Remus that Sirius no longer slept.


	10. Stranger

**Stranger**

The headlines boasted words he could not read. The articles swam with information he could not process. Remus had eyes only for the image in the centre of the page. The man with black hair and grey eyes. The man he knew so well.

Or he thought he had.

Silent laughter escaped the photograph.

How could he laugh? How could he do this? How could he betray them all?

The man in the picture could not be Sirius. There was no way the man he had known since he was eleven could ever be that crazy. He was a stranger.


	11. Confusion

**Confusion**

"Sirius! Why did you do that?" Sirius watched in dismay as Remus scooted away from him and pulled his knees up to his chest in defence.

"I..." Sirius was at a loss for words. He did not know what had come over him. As they had done every night that week, he and Remus had been lying on Remus' bed with Remus reading to Sirius and Sirius had gone and kissed him. On the lips and everything! "I just wanted to I guess."

Sirius got up to leave, unable to look at Remus.

"Can we... can we do it again?"


	12. Bitter

**Bitter**

"Are you alright?" Sirius bounded over and flopped down on the seat next to Remus.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Remus shrugged and looked up from behind his book. Apparently Sirius did not take the hint he was not in the mood to talk.

"Well... you know, you didn't get it."

"I didn't expect to. Dumbledore was never going to give it to me." He honestly had not expected to. Why would a werewolf be given that privilege?

"But you wanted it?"

"Yes," Remus sighed. "I just never expected James to be the one that did... he wasn't even a prefect!"


	13. Afterlife

**Afterlife**

Sirius was bored.

This whole being dead lark was not all it was cracked up to be.

He had Lily and James, which was something, but Merlin did they talk about Harry. And more Harry and even more Harry. Now Sirius knew that Harry was important and he was all for keeping him alive, but when James' first words to him after over ten years were: "What did you do that to Harry for?" he was rather put out. Like he had meant for that crazy, demented bitch to kill him!

Why couldn't they talk to him about Remus instead?


	14. Daybreak

**Daybreak**

Everything hurt. Absolutely every part of him ached. Remus wanted nothing more than to just curl up into a ball and sleep until the pain was gone. Of course he had no chance to do that. Madame Pomfrey would be here soon and moving would make the pain even worse.

Remus cracked his eyes open slowly at the sound of creaking floorboards from the floor below that indicated another's presence. The weak sunlight cast weaker shadows around the room.

"Morning, Moony." Sirius appeared above him, brushed a stray strand of hair out of Remus' eyes and smiled. "Need any help?"


	15. Audience

**Audience**

Sirius watched as Remus rushed around the room and tried to find the book he needed.

"I can't believe I'm late," he grumbled, finally locating the lost tome. "I'll see you in a few hours." Remus leant down and kissed Sirius goodbye quickly before heading out the door.

Sirius really loved Remus' kisses. They had not been whatever they were for that long and every time Remus was the one to kiss him first, Sirius felt like there were Hippogriffs in his stomach.

"Sirius? Anything you want to tell me?"

Damn, he had forgotten that James was in the room.


	16. Endless Sorrow

**Endless Sorrow**

Day one thousand, six hundred and ninety-five.

Possibly.

One could never be too sure with those soul sucking bastards being around all the time. In all honesty, Sirius had long given up on counting days. There were only so many lines you could scratch into stone before it got depressing. At some point it had switched from days to months and instead he used the moon.

He knew he had been here for years.

He knew he was innocent.

He knew Peter was guilty.

He knew he wanted Remus to come and get him out.

He knew Remus never would.


	17. Fireworks

**Fireworks**

Remus watched the fireworks. Saw their sparks of blue and gold and green and red. He heard the screeches and the bangs.

The whole world was celebrating.

Well at least that is how it felt to Remus. He did not plan on going to the parties. How could he? Voldemort was gone, but so were James and Lily. Sirius had disappeared. He had not come home. Not that Remus wanted him to. Did he? Remus needed Sirius to explain. Tell him everything was going to be alright. Let him know that he had not been the Secret Keeper after all.


	18. Wishing

**Wishing**

It was a shame really, that he only had one birthday a year, because Sirius had really wasted his birthday wish this time. Sirius had not even wished for something he had needed, only that the prank would go off without any flaws. Right now, months later, he needed something else. His stupidity demanded it. If only there had been some way to save a birthday wish for a later date, because he longed for that option now.

Sirius had royally messed up with Remus.

Now, more than anything in the world, Sirius wanted Remus to talk to him again.


	19. Happy Birthday to You

**Happy Birthday to You**

Remus watched as the candle flicked gently in a breeze he could not feel. The wax dripped slowly down, leaving brightly coloured spots that marred the icing of the cake it was stuck in.

He did not know why he was celebrating. If celebrating was even the right word for what he was doing. It was more simple acknowledgment of something he could not let go.

Remus watched as the candle burned down completely. The wax cooled and hardened, encasing the cake with a tough shell.

He picked up the cake and threw it in the bin.

"Happy Birthday, Sirius."


	20. Tomorrow

**Tomorrow**

Tomorrow he would stop. He would try, at the very least, to stop. Remus told himself again for the millionth time. Living like this was not healthy. Dwelling on the past and living in memories of happier times were not the way to move forwards.

Not that his life now helped. He bounced from job to job, from place to place, he wished he could say from lover to lover, anything that would be slightly positive was better than nothing at all, but of course the obsessing over Sirius prevented that.

Which was why tomorrow, he would stop loving Sirius.


	21. Oppression

**Oppression**

"Reeeemus," Sirius whined and cast a quick look around the room to make sure no one was paying any attention. "You have to stop, it's just cruel."

"Cruel? I have no idea what you're talking about. How am I being cruel?" Anyone who did not know Remus would think he was being sincere, but Sirius knew better. Remus may sound innocent, but there was a devilish glint in his eyes.

"You're doing it on purpose aren't you? You have to be, you've been doing it for hours!"

"What? This?" Remus asked innocently and went back to sucking the sugar quill.


	22. Agony

**Agony**

Sirius was doubled over on the floor struggling to breathe. It hurt. It really really hurt.

Remus entered the room with a raised eyebrow and an expression Sirius knew far too well to mean that he was not impressed. Sirius instantly stopped laughing. His sides still ached in pain.

"What's so funny that I can hear you downstairs?"

Sirius pointed at James who was standing there with bright pink hair, in a skirt and a dreamy expression on his face.

"He asked Lily out again and..." Sirius could not hold his laughter back.

"She didn't say no though." James smiled.


	23. Return

**Return**

He was back. He was not the same man. Azkaban did things to people. Not only had he returned, but he was not the liar, betrayer or spy he had been made out to be.

Remus had scarcely believed his eyes when he saw Peter's name on the Map. He had never truly come to terms with the fact Sirius had been the one to turn. He had hoped for years it was not the case, just so he was not still in love with a murderer.

Sirius was back. Remus just hoped that his love had returned with him.


	24. Protection

**Protection**

"Today," Professor McGonagall began, "we will be taking a break from Transfiguration to learn some spells the Headmaster insists I teach you." If Sirius did not know better, he would have thought she looked uncomfortable, but that would never happen.

"There comes a time-"

"She wouldn't?" James gasped as Professor McGonagall continued to talk.

"What?" Peter asked in confusion.

"Never let yourself get pressured into something you don't want to do. However, when you are ready to take the next step-"

"Oh Merlin she is!" Sirius groaned.

"What?" Peter asked again.

Remus flushed red and sank down in his seat.


	25. Boxes

**Boxes**

"Argh!" Sirius cried out in pain. "What in Merlin's name do you have in that box?"

"Books," Remus shrugged.

"Why are they in the middle of the living room?"

"Because they need unpacking," Remus replied as though it was the most logical thing in the world. Which it may be, but pain was not conducive to Sirius thinking.

"The other boxes?"

"Clothes and stuff."

"Why aren't they in the bedroom?"

"Well I didn't want to presume..."

"You realise that when I asked you to move in, I meant together in one bedroom and not you in the living room, right?"


	26. Hope

**Hope**

With this war, there was suspicion around every corner and Sirius hated it. Sirius hated how there was no one to trust anymore. If James and Lily had not been the ones targeted by Voldemort, would he suspect them too? Because suspecting Remus of betraying them was killing him, was killing what they had. The slight sliver of doubt was growing and twisting painfully in his gut.

Hope was all he had left.

He hoped he was wrong.

He hoped Remus would never betray them.

He hoped if Remus ever found out he suspected him, that he would be forgiven.


	27. Preparation

**Preparation**

Every month was the same. Remus would make his feeble excuses, hurry to the infirmary where Madame Pomfrey would check him over before taking him down to where he would transform. There, he would undress and put his clothes and wand to one side so that the beast did not destroy them when it took control. It was just a simple routine to keep him from hurting anyone and prepare for the night ahead.

Every month he knew his friends, especially Sirius, were getting more suspicious about his absence. Remus knew nothing could prepare him for when they found out.


	28. Beautiful

**Beautiful**

It was such a stupid word, beautiful, it should not be used by girls to describe boys. Only girls kept using it for him. Sirius was not amused. Apparently, he was beautiful and attractive and gorgeous and sexy and all of these other things he wished they would not identify with him. They were getting more insistent that he picked one of them, or even more than one, and just start dating. The problem was, he had already chosen who he wanted and none of them would be happy with his choice.

Because, to Sirius, Remus was the beautiful one.


	29. Lies

**Lies**

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Lying to us!"

"Sirius, I haven't said anything in over an hour. How could I be lying?"

"Not now! Stop making things up about when you go home, we know you don't leave Hogwarts. We know what's going on."

"I have no idea what you're on about."

"Yes, you do! You're lying again!"

"I really have no idea what you're talking about. Maybe you should go to sleep. You aren't making much sense."

"We know," Sirius said as he leant closer so that only Remus could hear, "that you're a werewolf and we don't care."

"Oh."


	30. Underneath

**Underneath**

Remus knew Sirius was not as confident as he made out. It was all an act to keep people away; people who may hurt him. His family had made him believe he was not worthy of love because he had not lived up to their expectations, but Remus knew differently. He knew Sirius was better than they could ever hope to be, even if they had made him into someone who would strike out at others in a pre-emptive attempt to protect himself. Underneath it all, Sirius was just a scared boy who wanted to be loved and not hated.


	31. Hide

**Hide**

It was not that they were hiding what they were doing from their friends, it just kind of happened that way. Sirius would only visit Remus' bed when he knew James and Peter were asleep. Remus would kiss Sirius when they were alone. They were not sure what Peter would think, or how James would react. Although the former would most likely have the opinion of the latter once it was expressed. However, the fact it was hidden meant what they had was theirs alone and they liked it that way.

For once, it was not all about the Marauders.


	32. Diary

**Diary**

_Well, I was sorted into Gryffindor. I'm really not looking forwards to telling Mother that piece of news. Maybe I can just let Narcissa tell her instead. I know she'll probably be writing to Mother right now to let her know what a disappointment I am to the family. I expect I should be brave like the Gryffindor I supposedly am and write to her myself though._

_James is here too, and the boy from the train who kept looking at me. He's called Remus, which I think is a rather silly name, but I shouldn't really comment._

_Sirius Black_


	33. Unforeseen

**Unforeseen**

Remus had not expected Sirius to kiss him.

They had been lying peacefully on his bed and he was reading to Sirius because Remus felt it was the worst thing in the world that Sirius' parents had never read to him as a child. So now, Remus made up for it. It had become their little ritual after a long day in lessons and, for Remus anyway, doing homework, for Remus to read to Sirius.

Then Sirius had gone and changed everything and kissed him. What Remus had really not expected was the fact he wanted to kiss Sirius back.


	34. Conditional

**Conditional**

There were conditions. Remus could have it no other way. If he was going to forgive Sirius for having him nearly kill Snape and reveal his secret, then he was damn well going to make sure Sirius understood what he had done wrong. He knew Sirius' mouth ran ahead of everything. The only things quicker were his spells and wand. It frustrated him to no end what Sirius had done, yet he could not stay mad. His blood still boiled and he felt sick to his stomach, but life without Sirius was a far worse fate than life with him.


	35. Gone

**Gone**

Remus hated it. He was the last one left. Everyone was gone. They had just left him. First James and Lily, although Peter's betrayal could always be seen as him leaving first, and then Sirius. Twice had Sirius left him. The first time he had wanted to hate, wanted to forget, wanted to stop loving and had never succeeded. This time was worse; there was no coming back from death. Sirius had left him completely alone. He was the only Marauder left. The one to carry on their legacy and he did not think he had the strength for it.


	36. Clear Skies

**Clear Skies**

Today, there was no war. There was no spy within their ranks or tension between friends. Instead, there was only James and Lily, both looking stunning; Sirius as best man, looking even better, of course; and Peter and Remus, who were the ones actually holding everything together. James may trust Sirius with his life and be his brother in all but blood, but Sirius being allowed to organise things was just idiotic. Remus was more than happy to smooth out the bumps for the happy couple.

Today, they could have their clear skies, because tomorrow the storm clouds would return.


	37. Heartache

**Heartache**

"Are you ok? Sirius?"

"What?" Sirius looked up startled, he had the distinct impression that Remus had been trying to get his attention for a while.

"I asked if you were alright." Concerned as always.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you just found out that your brother died." Remus placed a comforting hand on Sirius' shoulder. Sirius let him.

"He wasn't my brother. He's a Death Eater."

"Regulus was still your brother. He's still your family."

"He's not my family. The Marauders are. Lily is. They aren't." Having said it did not ease the pain in his chest.


	38. Wired

**Wired**

"Remus!" James gasped as he collapsed through the door. "He's on it again. We have to go!"

Remus frantically shoved his homework into his bag, not caring that it got crumpled.

"You let him near the stuff didn't you? Do you not remember last time?"

"I didn't mean to!" James wailed and grabbed Remus' hand. "Come on!"

They made it as far as the common room before Sirius burst through the door with wide eyes. He was practically vibrating out of his skin. There was nowhere to run.

"I love coffee!" Sirius proclaimed and flung himself at James and Remus.


	39. Insanity

**Insanity**

Sirius was used to insanity. With his mother and Bellatrix how could he not be? His family were so inbred that he was extraordinarily happy he had not been born with two heads or something. He did have that strange scar on his neck that his parents had never explained...

Wait. That was hardly the point he was trying to make.

Yes, he knew insanity. No, he did not expect it in his friends. Because as much as he had wanted Remus to be his friend again, he had not thought the boy was crazy enough to take him back.


	40. Foolish

**Foolish**

Ever since they had kissed, Remus had felt like an idiot. Sirius had kissed him again and it had felt wonderful, totally unexpected, but amazing and all Remus wanted to do was do it again and again and again. However, Sirius was Sirius and although he was more than happy to kiss Remus, he was also very happy to flirt with girls. Like the one right now that he was laughing with and touching! Remus could not help but glare in their direction. Yes, he was a complete and utter fool, because he was falling in love with Sirius Black.


	41. Words

**Words**

Sirius knew Remus was unhappy. He was not sure why, but the death glares he kept receiving were starting to make him think Remus did not like him. Which was ridiculous, right? Especially since they had taken to continuing the kissing thing. It looked like Sirius was going to have to say something to him though, instead of just the kissing, before Remus' eyes did actually kill him.

"Remus, what have I done?"

"Nothing." Sirius noticed that Remus was still glaring, but not at him.

"Oh." Sirius said when he realised. "Silly boy, I was just talking. I love you."


	42. Study

**Study**

"Come to bed." Strong hands kneaded at the tense muscles in his back and he sighed in pleasure.

"I can't, I have to finish this."

"It will be there in the morning. Come to bed." Sirius knew he was fighting a losing battle as soft kisses were placed on his neck. When a talented tongue and nipping teeth replaced the lips, Sirius dropped his quill.

"You my dear Moony are far too devious."

As they stumbled through the door of the study and into their bedroom, Sirius was willing to admit that Dumbledore could wait for his latest mission report.


	43. Punctual

**Punctual**

"Mr. Lupin, class started ten minutes ago. Care to explain why you are late?"

"Sorry, Professor. I got caught up and didn't realise the time. It won't happen again."

"It had better not. I expect better from you. I don't suppose you saw Mr. Black wherever you were caught up, did you?"

Remus felt his cheeks heat up and hoped it was not noticeable. "No, I haven't seen him since lunch," he lied and quickly sat down in his seat.

The door opened.

"I'd say it won't happen again," Sirius shrugged, "but we both know it would be a lie."


	44. Piggybank

**Piggybank**

"What's this do?"

Sirius stood by Remus' trunk, wearing a perplexed expression as he shook the porcelain sphere so it jingled and rattled.

"Don't do that, you'll break it." Remus admonished and prised it out of Sirius' grasp. "It's a piggybank. You put money in and when it's full you open it." He turned it over and showed Sirius the rubber bung.

"Why would anyone do that?"

"It's a Muggle thing."

"So when it's full we can spend the money?"

"Yes..."

Sirius grabbed the piggybank back, found his money, and shoved knuts inside. "We'll just have to fill it then."


	45. Shooting Star

**Shooting Star**

"Ooohhh look how pretty it is. Wait! You don't think it's me do you?"

"Erm Sirius..."

"It's ok. It's ok. I'm still there. See Moony, I'm right there!"

"Sirius, you know-"

"I wonder who it is then, if it isn't me. Which star do you think it is?"

"Sirius, a shooting star isn't actually a star. You do know that, right?"

"Then why is it called one? Honestly Remus, don't be silly. It's a star."

"No it isn't. Are you sure you passed Astronomy last year? This was on the test."

"I passed. I just wrote out my family tree."


	46. Evidence

**Evidence**

James was not stupid. In fact, he was possibly one of the smartest students to attend Hogwarts. He hated that his friends were treating him like he was stupid.

Something was going on between Remus and Sirius. They had not fallen out. Quite the contrary; they seemed closer. Almost too close. After all, Sirius was supposed to be _his_ best friend.

So he decided to gather evidence. Problem was, what he found was disturbing. So disturbing that he was never going to think about it again, because he was never admitting that he had walked in on them doing _that_.


	47. Funeral

**Funeral**

"May I have your attention please?" Remus looked up as Sirius stood on bench and addressed the Great Hall. The fact James looked confused did quell his fear. "I have the misfortune to inform you that we all lost something very important last night. Everyone thought it would never happen and that is why it will come as such a shock. Today, we are here to mourn the loss of, our Head Boy, James Potters' virginity to Lily Evans."

With a strangled yell James launched himself at Sirius who darted out of the door.

"There'll definitely be a funeral now!"


	48. Puppy Love

**Puppy Love**

Pale grey eyes looked up at him. A wagging tail nearly fell off in excitement at the attention he was getting.

"He's so cute James, how am I supposed to say no?"

"He's not that cute. I'm sure you're more than capable of saying no."

"But now he's licking me!"

"Oh, and what am I supposed to tell Moony when you come home with a stray? He already has to put up with you shedding on everything. I'm not letting you talk me into letting you have the puppy."

"But I love him! You never let me have nice things."


	49. Gloves

**Gloves**

Remus hated winter. It was colder in Scotland than it ever had been at home. He was convinced his first winter at Hogwarts was trying to kill him. It did not help that his only pair of gloves had gone up in flames. Now he had to brave the walk to Herbology without anything to keep his hands warm.

His fingers had turned blue before he was even halfway there.

He blew futilely on them the rest of the way.

At the door, a hand reached out to stop him.

"For the way back," Sirius handed him his own pair.


	50. I'm Here

**I'm Here**

Sirius had always said he would find him. Strange really, since Remus never planned on going anywhere. Why would he? He had Sirius and that was all he needed.

Yet boredom and his overwhelming need to help had led to missions for the Order. More missions than he should have taken. Remus had been captured. He was not sure how long they had had him when the Order rescue mission came. He wanted to shout and let them know he was here, but was too weak.

The door burst open. Then he was gathered into Sirius' comforting arms.

"Found you."


End file.
